


旧梦重温

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James不记得自己为什么会有一只金属手臂。医生们说他过去发生了一个意外，大脑受到了损害。有时候，他真希望他能记得。但是他每天早上都能和他的朋友Steve一起吃早餐，所以这也不算太坏。James在猜他和Steve也许在约会，大概吧。就算他不记得所有的事情也没有关系。Steve不介意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	旧梦重温

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we carry our lives around in our memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476579) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Thanks for biblionerd07's story, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢biblionerd07这个很特别的故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Head-up：这个故事算是Bucky恢复中的一个片段。这里的Bucky性格塑造得可能会有些弱，有些小孩心智，但事出有因。从作者回我的来看，她想表达的是，虽然Bucky可能在和人的沟通上有障碍，但他还是他，即使他其实连自己是谁也不记得。总之，雷这个的GN请闪避。

 

James不记得自己为什么会有一只金属手臂。医生们说他过去发生了一个意外，大脑受到了损害。有时候，他真希望他能记得。但是他每天早上都能和他的朋友Steve一起吃早餐，所以这也不算太坏。James在猜他和Steve也许在约会，大概吧。就算他不记得所有的事情也没有关系。Steve不介意。

 

 

\-----

James站在家门前，看着他的手表。他现在还不能去餐厅吃早饭，因为现在才6:58，他要到7:00才会出门。那个8在他眼前变成了9，他笑了一下，继续等着。一分钟就只有六十秒，然后他就会走到两个街区外的餐厅，他的朋友Steve会和他一起吃早饭。

那个数字最后终于改变了，他匆匆忙忙地出了门。他不能浪费下一个六十秒；他得在7:01前锁好门，因为他会在7:00离开。他的朋友Steve已经坐在他们的桌子旁边等着他了。每天都是这样：James在早上6:00起床，和Steve的朋友Bruce做瑜伽。然后会在6:40回到自己的公寓，花七分钟洗个澡。穿衣服，梳头发，再加上刷牙只需要三分钟，刮胡子需要八分钟。然后他等待两分钟就可以出门了。当他在7:07到达餐厅的时候，Steve正坐在他们的桌子旁。

门口的铃声响了起来，Steve抬起了头，时间正正好，他冲着James微笑，James也回给他一个微笑。有时候，见到Steve他就会不由自主地笑起来。Steve告诉他这没有关系。Steve也会在见到James的时候微笑。有时候，Steve的脸颊和脖颈都会变红，这让James笑得更开心了。

今天Steve的笑容是真心的，James很高兴。这意味着今天将会是愉快的一天。但是有时候Steve的笑是装出来的，这说明他不开心，如果Steve在早餐的时候看起来不开心，James的一天也不会过得很愉快。

“早上好。”Steve冲James竖起了大拇指。不知道为什么，这让James笑了起来。他不知道为什么Steve做的有些事总会让他笑。“你为什么要对我笑？”Steve问他，但是他自己也在笑。

“我不知道。”James回答道，“有时候你就是会让我想笑。”

“好吧，有时候你的脸也会让我想笑。”Steve说。James用手指尖轻轻碰了碰自己的脸，在两边的颧骨上都按了按，他的大拇指没有碰着自己的脸。

“为什么？”他有些担心，“它有什么问题吗？”

Steve眨了眨眼睛。“不，我在开玩笑。我喜欢你的脸。”Steve的脸红了，James稍稍低下了头，又笑了起来。Steve喜欢James的脸，他的笑容，他的头发和他的笑声，这从来就不是秘密。

James猜他和Steve可能是在约会，大概吧。他们每天都一起吃早饭，每天睡觉前都会通电话。每个星期五，Steve都会来James的公寓，他们一起吃晚饭，然后一起窝在沙发上看电影。Steve会用手臂圈着James的肩膀，偶尔，如果James够大胆，他会握着Steve的手。当他这么做的时候，Steve的眼睛就会好看地眯起来。所以他每个星期五都试着让自己勇敢些。星期六，他们会去参观博物院，星期天，如果天气暖和的话，他们会去公园，Steve会在那里画画。要是James星期五够勇敢，敢握住Steve的手，那么他们就会在周末逛博物馆和公园的时候也拉着手。James喜欢拉着Steve的手，特别是在人群中的时候。

但不是在吃早饭的时候。吃早饭的时候，他们会面对面坐着，Steve需要两只手来吃早饭，所以James不会去握他的手。Steve有时候会把一只脚放在James的双脚之间，James也不知道为什么自己会喜欢这个。

“我也喜欢你的脸。”他告诉Steve，虽然在说出来之后，他才意识到也许他回得太慢了。James看过电视和电影，他知道不应该过那么久才回话。

但是Steve不介意。他的笑容变得更加灿烂了，眼睛眯了起来，脸颊上的红晕蔓延到了脖颈上，James非常，非常高兴，他高兴得靠了上去，伸出手指摩挲着Steve脸上的红晕。

“这个叫什么？”他问道。

“脸红。”Steve告诉他，他现在没有在微笑了。眼睛瞪得比平常要稍大一点，听起来有些上气不接下气。James知道这是好事。他问了他的朋友Natasha为什么Steve有时候在他碰他的时候会有些喘不上气，她大笑起来，告诉他这说明Steve非常喜欢他，非常喜欢他碰他。

James收回了手，Steve清了清嗓子。通常情况下，如果James忘了某样东西叫什么，他会问人，然后把那个名称在他的笔记本上记下来，然后他就不会再忘记了。但是他差不多每个星期都要问Steve一遍那个红晕——脸红——是什么。他知道要是他把它写在笔记本上，他就不会忘了。但是他没有刻意把这个记下来，因为他喜欢碰Steve的脸，喜欢他这么做的时候Steve瞪大的眼睛。

James觉得Steve也喜欢这个。

Steve早餐吃了华夫饼，James要了烤薄饼。7:53的时候，James站了起来。他每天都得在7:55的时候离开餐厅，但他知道应该提早两分钟站起来，因为这样他就可以有两分钟的时间和Steve告别了。和他告别需要一点时间。Steve每天都会给他一个拥抱，有时候，James希望这个拥抱能比一分钟三十秒更久一点。

实际上，“有时候”这个词并不确切，应该说“总是”。

“工作顺利。”Steve在James的耳边轻声说。他抱着他的手臂收得很紧，他的头靠着James的头。James想，也许他应该在7:50的时候站起来，这样他就可以有五分钟的拥抱时间了。也许他干脆就应该跳过吃薄饼的环节，这样他就可以得到Steve五十五分钟的拥抱了。

然后他就得走了。Steve最后用力抱了他一下后放开了他。他现在的笑容不是那么真心了。James伸出食指把他开始往下垂的嘴角勾了起来，如果能逗Steve笑，比计划迟十秒钟离开也值得。

James要走五个街区去工作。当他走进办公大楼后，他会利用乘电梯的时间在笔记本上记下早餐时的事情。

Steve要去参加一个会议，他在担心他的上司会布置给他他不想要的任务。他只会在我要离开的时候才会难过。

James花了一秒钟自得了一下，也许Steve难过只是因为James要离开了。也许他希望James能待得再久一点。James也有相同的感觉。每天早饭后，他都会记笔记，这样就不会忘记他们说过的话了。他需要记住这个，这样他就可以在睡前的通电话的时候问Steve他的会开得怎么样。他还会用他的笔记本记下今天学到的新单词，和他觉得有趣的事。这个笔记本是Steve在第一次星期五晚上过来看电影的时候带给他的。

电梯停了下来“已经到达工作车间楼层，Barnes中士”，就和它每天会做的一样。James不是很明白为什么电梯会讲话。他知道不是所有的电梯都会讲话。但是他这栋大楼里的电梯会讲话，会叫他中士，因为在意外发生之前，他曾在军队里服役。

James是一个机械师，他为Tony Stark工作。Tony Stark是一个发明家，James知道他很有钱，是一个很重要的人，因为他有很多辆车需要James修理。James是世界上最厉害的机械师。他不知道这是不是真的，但这是Steve告诉他的。但他甚至都没见过他工作的样子，所以James想，也许是Steve夸大其词了。James知道自己是个不错的机械师，他那只金属手臂真的很有用。当千斤顶没办法把车抬得更高时，他的手臂就可以派上用场了。

有时候，Tony Stark的某个机器人会比他的车更需要他的帮助，他就会叫James去他的工作车间，把机器人组装好。Tony Stark的话太多了，通常情况下，如果人们太啰嗦，语速又快，会让James觉得很不舒服。但是Tony Stark不介意James会不会给他回应，所以他觉得还好。

James不知道自己为什么会懂机械。但他就是懂了。他的医生说他在意外之前是个机械师，在他上战场之前。James不记得自己曾经当过机械师。他的记忆只开始于四个月前，他从医院里醒来的时候。他们告诉他，他的名字是James Barnes，是个机械师，有一只金属手臂，有一个公寓，为Tony Stark工作。他们说他不记得这些是因为他发生了点意外，大脑受到了损害。

James非常不喜欢想到大脑损害。这是他不写下来就记不住事情的原因，是他有时候话讲到一半就忘了接下去要怎么表达的原因，是他丢失了所有醒过来之前记忆的原因。James不喜欢大脑损害。他和Steve的朋友Sam谈过他的感受，他是一种特殊的治疗情感的医生，叫治疗师。Steve的朋友Bruce，James除了早上和他一起做瑜伽之外都会叫他Banner博士，他每个月都会扫描James的大脑，关于他的大脑损害情况做一些记录。James从来没问过他的大脑损害情况是好了一点还是更糟糕了。他不想知道。

James常常会因为他的大脑而感到挫败。他知道在那个造成他大脑损害的意外发生之前，他有自己的生活，但是他完全记不得了。他觉得他肯定是有父母的，因为每个人都有父母，但是鉴于他们并没有在他身边，他猜他们肯定已经去世了。或者他们现在不希望再见到他，鉴于他有一只金属手臂，大脑又受到了损害。他喜欢军队的生活吗？他曾经是一个好的士兵吗？他不知道。

当他试着去回忆这些事情的时候，他的头就会开始痛。这快要把他逼疯了。有时候，当他看着Steve的时候，他知道他忘掉了一些东西，就好像那些在舌头尖但却怎么也讲不出来的话一样。但这没有道理，因为他是在四个月前从医院醒来的时候才遇到Steve的。大脑损害是James最大的敌人。

“你好，James。”Pepper在他走进车间的时候向他打了个招呼。Pepper不喜欢别人叫她Potts女士，虽然James总是想这么叫她。Pepper人很好，会常常对他微笑。有时候，当Tony Stark搅得他头疼的时候，Pepper会叫他走开。Pepper在和Tony Stark约会，Tony Stark说她有凌驾于他之上的权力。他说这话的时候还翻了个白眼，但是他的声音听起来却很高兴。

“你好, Pepper。”James小心地回她，确保自己不会把她叫成Potts女士。

“Steve怎么样？”

“我觉得Steve喜欢我。”他向她坦诚，Pepper对他笑了。

“是的，他喜欢你。”她赞同，“你喜欢他吗？”

James吐出一口气。“我喜欢Steve。”他承认了，觉得自己的脸有些热。他知道自己的脸现在和Steve的一样红。脸红，他提醒自己。没关系的。他会忘记的。也许他的大脑是刻意把这个词忘掉的，这样他就可以一直问Steve这个问题了，所以他刻意不把它写下来。Pepper还在对他笑。

“那可真好，”她温柔地说，“我肯定他要是知道你喜欢他，他会很开心的。”

“真的吗？”James问她，“你觉得要是我告诉他这个，会让他开心？”

Pepper拍了拍他的手臂：“我觉得这会让他成为世界上最开心的人。“

James笑了起来：“你觉得他有这么喜欢我吗？”

Pepper还在笑，但这个笑容是装出来的，就像Steve有时候会做的那样。她的眼睛看起来很悲伤：“是的，我觉得他就是有那么喜欢你。”

James不知道为什么这会让她难过，但他觉得自己不应该问。James看过电视和电影，他知道有些问题不应该问。Steve告诉James，跟他在一起的时候，他不必担心这个。他可以问Steve任何问题。

James是在从医院里醒来的第二天遇到Steve的。他在James走进餐厅的时候已经坐在里面了。不知道为什么，James一看到他，就想坐到他身边去。这是那些他的身体自发做出反应，而大脑无法解释的举动之一，就比如他会选择背靠角落的位置；当空中有烟雾的时候，他会不由自主地捂住Steve的嘴巴。James看到Steve坐在那儿，就跟他说：“你好，我叫James；你介意我坐在你旁边吗？”他不知道这话是怎么讲出来的，因为自从他醒来之后，除了医生就没再跟别人讲过话了，对医生，他也只是回答他们的问题而已。他还没有主动和谁说过话，但是他主动和Steve说话了。

Steve就挂上了他那个装出来的微笑，但是他看起来很难过，James知道他的那个笑容是挤出来的，虽然他甚至都还不认识Steve。“乐意之至。”他这么说，然后他们就开始了每天的早餐之约。两天后，Steve给了James他的手机号码。两个星期后，他们开始了星期五的电影之夜，和周末的城市之旅。James还没有足够的勇气去问Steve，他们的见面算不算约会。

虽然Steve说James可以问他任何事，但是James看过电视和电影，他知道，有时候当人们问起约会和亲吻时，另一个人就会离开，然后他们就再也不会见面了。James不希望Steve离开他，这个不想的渴望比他想吻他的渴望还要强烈，所以他没有问他。

“嗨，机械战警（译者注：一部男主角身负重伤后被改造成生化机器人的电影）。”Tony Stark走了进来，跟James打了个招呼。Tony Stark会给James取很多外号。而James大多不知道那是什么意思，但他的感觉不坏，因为当他问Steve它们是什么意思的时候，他也不知道。Steve认识Tony Stark和Pepper。Steve为政府工作，有时候Tony Stark会帮忙。Pepper管理着Tony Stark的公司，所以她也认识Steve。James喜欢他生活里的每个人都有关系的状态。这让他很有安全感。

James从早上八点工作到中午，每个工作日都是如此。他完全搞不懂Tony Stark到底对他的车做了什么才让它们变成这个样子。有时候，车子的一整部分被按扁了，他不得不用他的金属手臂把它们撑起来。他觉得Tony Stark开车的时候应该要更小心点。

在吃了一个三明治作中饭后，James乘着那个会说话的电梯上了几层楼到了健身房。身为Tony Stark的机械师意味着他可以使用Tony Stark的健身房。每次他去的时候都能看到Natasha。有时候她的朋友Clint也会在那儿，他在的时候，James偶尔会和他一起去射击场。但他不总是会出现，所以James也不能提早做计划。他只能偶尔做一些计划之外的事情。

射击场会让James有种不舒服的感觉。但枪支并不会令他感到不自在，虽然他记不得自己什么时候这么了解枪支，什么时候学会了怎么用它们，但他每次都能正中靶心，破坏每一个武器。Clint会给他带来他能找到的各种枪支，而James都每一个都知之甚详。

这让他很挫败。他知道自己曾经在军队待过，但这又不一样，不知道为什么，有些枪会让他屏住呼吸，紧闭双眼。

“James！”Natasha在他进来的时候欢快地向他打招呼，“又来炫耀了？”

James笑了。他喜欢Natasha。除了Steve和Sam之外，她令他感到最自在。星期天，在Steve回家后，她偶尔会和James去动物收容所，他们会抱抱那些小奶狗和小奶猫，帮忙喂它们，她永远不会在James因为那些小奶狗舔他的脸而叫出声的时候嘲笑他。她每天都会问他是不是来炫耀的。他知道她并不真的觉得他来健身是为了炫耀。一开始，他担心她是不是真的这么想，但她向他保证这只是一个玩笑——她在戏弄他——她每天都会这么说，所以他已经习惯了。

“我非常强壮。”他说，活动了一下金属肱二头肌。她笑了起来。逗Natasha笑的感觉没有逗Steve的感觉好——没有什么可以比得上逗Steve笑的感觉——但那感觉也不赖。她在他旁边的跑步机上运动着，虽然没他跑得快，但比他在公园外面看到的那些慢跑的人跑得快多了。当他开始练习负重的时候，她移向了沙袋。

James不喜欢看她打沙袋。他知道她是为了练习，他知道这能帮她保持良好的性能，她需要保持练习以防有人伤害她，但是他不喜欢她的拳头击打沙袋的声音。不知道为什么， 他知道拳头打在人身上的声音，他会在脑袋里比较这二者。

Steve说过，要是别人的举动让他不自在了，James应该请他们停下来，他也知道要是他这么说了，Natasha一定会停下的。但是她需要保持练习以防有人伤害她。Natasha也为政府工作，和Steve，Banner博士，Tony Stark，Clint以及Steve的朋友Thor一样，有时候Sam和Tony Stark的朋友Rhodey也会帮忙。他们的工作意味着有时候他们得战斗。他不希望Natasha因为他而停止练习，然后在打斗中受伤。

James不喜欢暴力。如果电视里出现暴力画面，他会换台，或者干脆关掉电影。当他第一次在他们的电影之夜这么做的时候，他向Steve道歉，但对方只是碰着他的手臂告诉他没有关系。所以现在他们就只看喜剧片了，James可以一直听到Steve的笑声。

James在换手的时候，门开了。这并不寻常。如果Clint要来，他会在James到的时候，就已经和Natasha在这了。要不然就只有James和Natasha在健身房。但是今天门却开了，Steve走了进来。

“Steve？” James从来没有在工作的时候见过Steve。

“嗨，James。”Steve冲他微笑，这是一个真心的笑容，James稍稍放松了些，虽然他现在在健身房，从来不来健身房的Steve也在。

“你不会来这儿的，”James说，“不会在我在的时候来这。”

“是的，我不会。”Steve说，“但是我得来告诉你一点事情。”

James感到有些紧张。他不喜欢事情超出他的计划。他会在早上见到Steve，他们在睡前打电话。有时候他们也会互相发短信，但是发短信挺困难的，因为这样，当James无法理解文字的时候，他就不能根据肢体语言和神情知道对方的想法。他不会在一天当中在健身房看到Steve。

“没关系的，James。”Natasha在他走过她身边去放哑铃的时候对他喃喃道。Natasha也十分擅长解读非语言信号，她在这方面要比James擅长得多。如果她说没关系，那也许确实没什么关系。

“我知道这和平常不同。”Steve说，他听起来确实感到抱歉。James比任何人都要了解Steve的非语言信号和语调。“但是我得离开几天，而且今天就得走。实际上是几分钟之后就要走。我想亲自过来跟你告别。”

“你要离开？”James问他。他还没有问他他们的电影之夜算不算约会。他还没有试着去吻Steve。为什么Steve要离开？

“工作需要。”Steve马上回他，靠得离James更近了些，“我得去工作。我会在星期六回来的，刚好赶得上去博物馆。”

“但是我们明天的早餐和星期五怎么办？我们的电影之夜呢？”James问他，一部分的他觉得有些尴尬，他知道正常人通常不会因为发生计划之外的事就胃痛，正常人可能也不会因为他们的朋友得去工作，没办法和自己在星期五晚上一起看电影，吃披萨和糖果就感到沮丧。但是他控制不了。他觉得自己没办法呼吸了。Steve抱住了James。

“我得错过我们的早餐和电影之夜了。”Steve对他说。他的表情看起来也很难过。他真的对此感到抱歉。这应该会让James好受点，他确实感到好受了一点，只有一点。但是总的来说，他感到很害怕。这个星期剩下的时间要发生变化了。通常情况下，如果什么事情要发生变动，人们会提早很久告诉他，这样他就可以为此做好准备。Sam偶尔也会来和他们一起吃早餐，但是Steve总会提早一个星期征求James的意见。

“你要去哪里？”他问。

“巴西。“Steve叹了一口气。James知道巴西在哪，他猜也许他以前去过那里，但是他不太确定。“我很抱歉。我宁愿待在这里，和你一起吃早餐，星期五晚上一起看电影。我向你保证我真的是这么想的。”

James点了点头。他们还抱在一起，他知道这个拥抱比平常要久了一些，但是他没办法让自己的手臂放开Steve。这好像没什么关系，因为Steve也没有放开他。他甚至没有介意James因为之前的跑步身上有些汗津津。

“其他都会和以前一样。”Steve说，“Bruce会在早上和你一起做瑜伽，你可以来工作，Natasha会在中午的时候待在健身房。”James把头从Steve的肩膀上抬起来看向Natasha。她冲他点了点头。“而且，我还是会在睡前给你打电话的。”Steve继续说道，“唯一的不同就是早餐，然后晚上没有电影看。”

“我还可以去餐厅吃烤薄饼？”James的声音压在Steve的肩膀上显得有些沉闷。

“是的，你可以去。虽然我不在，但是Lindsey还是会在的，她知道你喜欢什么样的烤博饼和咖啡，要是你不会点餐的话，她可以帮你。”Lindsey是每天给他们上早餐的服务生。

“Sam能去吗？”

“Sam会和我一起去。”Steve说，James都不用抬头看他的脸就知道Steve正皱着眉头，“也许Bruce可以和你一起去，反正你早上也要和他见面。”

James摇了摇头。Bruce从没有和他们在餐厅吃过早餐。这就有太多不同了：“我可以自己去的。”他小小声冷静地说。

Steve环着James的手臂收得更紧了些，所以他也收紧了环着Steve的手臂。他不想让Steve离开。他一直都是和Steve一起去餐厅吃早饭的。就算是在第一天，他还不认识Steve，还不知道Steve会在那里的时候，Steve也在。而且，他要有两整天见不到Steve了。过去的四个月里，James没有哪一天是见不到Steve的，更别说两天了。

门又开了，James觉得自己全身的肌肉都僵硬了起来。Steve没有放开他，就算门口的那个人叫他“Rogers队长”的时候也没有。

“你是队长吗？”James小声问他，他不想让那个陌生人知道他不知道这个。

“是的。”Steve也小声回他，“算是吧。现在其实已经不是了，但是人们还是这么叫我。”

“他们为什么不叫你Steve？”不知道为什么，一想到人们叫Steve队长而不是他的名字，James就觉得很恼火。他的名字是Steve，人们就应该这么叫他。

“有些人就只把我当作队长。”Steve说，James能感觉到他撇了撇嘴。他一点也不喜欢这个。

“队长？”那个男人又喊了一声，但是在Steve和James做出任何反应之前，Natasha就小声对那男人说了些什么。James抬起头刚好看到Natasha正把那个男人带了出去。Steve还抱着他。

“我不得不去。”Steve仍旧小声跟他说，虽然那个男人已经走了。他这么说着，但却没有离开James。

“你要去哪里？”James问他。

“巴西。”Steve回他，James知道自己已经问过一遍了，但是Steve并没有因为要再重复一遍而不高兴。他从来不会因为James不记得事情而不高兴。

“但是为什么呢？”James并不是在问地方——虽然没写下来，他也可以在五分钟之内记得巴西。

Steve发出了一点声音：“我不能说。”

“哦。”James说，他什么都没再说了，然后Steve又发出了刚才的那种声音。像是在吹气，又像是在嘟囔。

“我得去解决一些坏人。”Steve妥协了，这么跟他说。James皱起了眉头。

“打斗？”

“是的，对不起，我知道你不喜欢打斗。但是他们在伤害别人，我得去阻止他们。”Steve开始和抽出这个怀抱，但是James只是抱得更紧了些。Steve随他去了。

“但是你会没事吗？”James问他，他的胃焦虑又紧张地纠结在了一起。他不想让Steve去打斗。有时候他并不是完全明白他的感觉意味着什么，有时候他一下子会有很多感觉。但这非常清楚，和数学题一样简单：Steve+打斗=不好。Steve+打斗=Steve会受伤。

“我会尽量让自己没事的。”Steve向他保证。这并没有让他有多少安慰，James不知道原因，但他想对此嗤之以鼻。有人敲了敲门，Steve扮了个鬼脸。“我得走了。”他抱歉地重复了一遍，“晚上我会准时给你打电话的，我星期六就会回来，我们在博物馆碰面。”

“好吧。”James闷闷不乐地说。Steve又看了他一会儿，伸出手去把他的一缕头发别在了耳朵后面。Steve插在他头发里的手让James稍稍颤抖了一下，但是他又不冷。他太想吻Steve了。

“再见。”Steve轻声说，慢慢地从拥抱里抽了出来。James一声不吭地看着他离开。Steve在门口最后回头冲James挥了挥手，James看着他消失在门外。

 

James一个人难过地吃完了烤薄饼。他这一整天都不一样了，这一整天都被毁了。早上醒来的时候，他就已经感到非常焦虑，因为他知道Steve走了。和Bruce的瑜伽也进行得不怎么样，因为他没办法清空大脑。他在恍惚中点错了薄饼，幸好Lindsey是一个好的服务生，她问他是不是确定点这个，所以他才有机会纠正自己的错误。他早早地离开了餐厅，既然Steve不在，留在那里也没有意义了。但是他的计划就全乱了，他在上班路上的每个路口都碰到了红灯，这好像预示着坏运气。Steve的朋友Thor说世界上没有什么坏运气，Thor很睿智，他去过其他不同的世界。但James控制不住还在想着坏运气，剩下的这一天更加验证了他脑袋里的想法。

他弄掉了一把扳手，砸到了自己的脚趾头。他的头撞到了车盘，然后他开始担心他的大脑。两个星期后，当他去Banner博士那里做检查的时候，那些扫描图片会不会有什么问题呢？他举不起哑铃，因为他没办法让自己不去注意Natasha击打着沙袋的拳头声。

James离开了Tony Stark的大楼，去了图书馆，他在工作健身后会去的地方。他喜欢图书馆，因为那里很安静。他看不了多少东西，因为他的大脑在处理文字上出了点问题，但是如果旁边够安静，这个过程就会容易些。James一个人住，但不知为什么，他觉得图书馆的安静要比他公寓里的安静好多了。

但是今天，James没办法集中精神看书。因为他的笔记本上没有记录和Steve的早餐。因为他没有和Steve一起吃早餐。他知道Steve在他睡觉前会给他打电话。他前一天晚上就这么做了，虽然James不是很明白为什么他可以在去巴西的飞机上给他打电话。

可是就算知道了Steve会在睡觉前打电话给他也无法安抚他。他的问题不全在于他想念Steve，更多的是因为他的日常模式被彻底打乱了，他对此感到有些内疚。他不应该把Steve看作是清单里需要打钩完成的一个条目，他也没这样想，他喜欢Steve，但只有一切都按计划进行了，James才会感到安心。Banner博士告诉他这个很正常，考虑到他经历过的那么多伤害。James不是很明白他指的是什么，但他猜他说的应该是大脑损害什么的。

“James？”在他十分钟内叹了三次气后，在图书馆工作的一位女士轻声叫他，“你没事吧？”

她叫Evelyn，她对他总是很和善。当James在椅子上坐了三个小时却连半本成人简化缩略版小说都没看完的时候，她也没有问他什么问题。她教他怎么把笔尖放在他读的那一行字下面，这样那些字就不会移动，他也能知道自己读到哪了。

“Steve没有和我一起吃早餐。”他告诉她说。

“我很抱歉。”她说，然后James才意识到她肯定都不知道Steve是谁。他忘了这个世界上不是人人都认识Steve的。但是他确定如果他们都能认识Steve的话，他们肯定会更加愉快。

“他跟我说过他去不了的。”James说，“但是我——我很慌张。”她曾经向他解释过这个词的意思。她冲着他笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我确定Steve会回来的。”

James点了点头：“他星期六的时候会回来和我一起去博物馆。他向我保证过的。他总是说话算话，他向我保证过他会回来，所以他一定会回来。星期六的时候。”

一个坐在离他几个椅子之外的男人站了起来，朝里面走去，走之前看了James一眼。James低头看向他的书，他的脸像Steve被他握住手的时候一样红。他记不得那个词了，虽然Steve告诉他了好多遍。但他从来没有把它记在本子里。

James知道人们有时候会因为他的金属手臂和长头发怕他。他知道有时候人们会觉得他精神有问题。这个词是Sam告诉他的，指的是那些偶尔会自言自语，或是流口水，或是在火车上随地大小便的人。James知道自己有时候讲话像小孩，因为有时候他的话会卡壳，有时候他忘了那些词是什么意思，他该用哪些词来表达。他想告诉那个男人虽然他的大脑受到了损害，但他还是明白事理的，尽管他不能十分顺畅地表达，也不能十分顺畅地阅读。

但他没这么做，他就只是盯着在纸上飘荡的单词，他的脸很红，他的头开始痛了。Evelyn小声叫着他，但是James的头太痛了，他不得不闭上眼睛，让整个房间停止在他周围转动。

“我要回家了。”他跟Evelyn说。

“你今天提早了一个小时，James。”Evelyn提醒他，敲了敲手腕上的表。现在才三点钟，而他一般会在图书馆待到四点钟，但是他的脸很红，那个男人坐的离他远远的，他的头很疼。

“但是我想回家了。”James大声说，他的声音在安静的图书馆显得太响了，“Steve没有和我一起吃早餐，所以一切都不一样了，我不想再待在这了。”他的头在抽痛。“对不起，”他轻声说道，“很抱歉我的声音太响了。”

Evelyn把手放在他的背上，对他笑了。那是一个装出来的笑容，一个难过的笑容。“别担心，James，”她说，“没关系的。明天见。”

“Steve明天也不会回来，”他声音无波地告诉她，“Steve要到星期六才会回来。我们要去博物馆。他答应过我的。”

 

有人在打Steve的脸。有人在打Steve的脸，但是James没办法去帮他。如果Steve的脸上被打出了淤青，James没办法在他身边看着那些伤口变红，他没办法看到Steve脸颊上那些被叫做雀斑的小斑点。Steve脸上的雀斑会在夏天的时候变得更深。James不知道他为什么会知道这个，因为夏天的时候他还不认识Steve。

但是有人在打Steve的脸，Steve在咳嗽，James大声喊了出来，他不喜欢暴力，他更加不喜欢伤害到Steve的暴力。他凑近去看那只在打Steve脸的手，那是一只在发亮的金属手，James叫了起来，那是他的手。

“Bucky，”Steve呛到了，他的嘴巴里有血，James又叫了起来，“我会一直陪你到最后。” 

James醒了过来。他的薄被湿漉漉的，他的汗流的比跑步和举重后还要多。他心跳剧烈，呼吸沉重。他在哭。外面漆黑一片。床头柜上的闹钟显示现在才2:48。James还不应该醒来。但是他在打Steve的脸。

James把被子扔到了一边，挣扎着从床上爬了起来。他得去找到Steve，阻止自己打Steve的脸。这说不通，但James知道他看到Steve后就会搞明白的。他得快一点了。关于他需要阻止自己伤害Steve的想法被他忽略了。

他穿上裤子，因为不能不穿裤子出门。他穿上了鞋子，因为Steve说过不穿鞋就出门会伤着脚。Steve不喜欢James说伤害不能阻止他的行动。James得去阻止自己打Steve的脸，但他得先穿上鞋子，因为他不想让Steve难过。要是不想让Steve难过，他最好把外套也穿上。虽然寒冷也不能阻止他的行动。

当James打开大门的时候，那个电梯的声音响了起来：“Barnes中士，现在还没到早上。”Tony Stark的电梯在跟他说话，但是他现在不在Tony Stark的电梯里。

“我得去找Steve。”他告诉电梯，因为不回答别人的话很不礼貌，就算是电梯也一样。

“Steve在巴西，明天才能回来。”电梯提醒他道。

“不，我猜他已经回来了。”James反驳道，“我需要找到他。很抱歉我这么没礼貌，但是我得走了。”他关上了门，也把电梯/公寓的声音关在了里面，匆匆忙忙下了楼梯。

他先去了餐厅，因为要是Steve想找他的话，他会去那的，也许吧。但是餐厅一片漆黑，大门关着，James不想把锁毁了，虽然不知道为什么，但他知道自己有这个能力。而且James把脸压在窗户玻璃上，看到Steve并不在他们的桌上旁，所以他决定去博物馆，看看Steve是不是去早了。

在他去博物馆的路上，他看到两个壮汉正在揍一个个子小一点的男人。James的肩膀像在电视上看到暴力时一样耸了起来。James不喜欢暴力。但这不是在看电视。这是真的，那个男人在流血，就和之前James打Steve的时候，他的脸一样。其中一个壮汉上前去从那个小个子男人口袋里掏出了一个钱包。钱包是人们放钱——以防他们想买热可可，和身份证件——说明他们的身份和地址，以免他们迷了路，不知道该怎么回家——的东西。钱包很重要，但是那些男人在抢一个不属于他们的钱包。这个叫做抢劫。James在图书馆的一本书里读到过。

“不要这么做。”James命令他们，两个壮汉迅速抬起头看了他一眼。

“你他妈的是谁？“

“我叫James，我是一个机械师。”他背了一遍。

“哦，快滚开，机械师James。”

“你们在伤害他，”James说，他觉得有些颤抖，但这和冷的时候不一样，和Steve碰他头发时的颤抖也不一样。他不喜欢这种颤抖。那个小个子男人正捂着肚子呻吟。

“滚开！”其中一个男人开始朝James走过来，James站得更直了。不知道为什么，他知道这样会吓唬到那个男人。那个男人确实又打量了一番James，但他没有停下脚步。

“别他妈多管闲事！”他压低声音冲他喊道，另一个男人又开始揍那个小个子男人，James开始流汗。

“放开他。”他说，他的喉咙有些痛。他可以听到男人的拳头打在小个子男人脸上的声音，他不断地在脑子里看到Steve满脸鲜血的样子。不知道为什么，当他想到Steve满是鲜血的脸时，他觉得他的身体应该要更小一点，比现在正在挨揍的小个子男人还要再瘦小一点。

“你要来阻止我们吗？”那个站得离他近一点的男人嘲讽地说。James的头又开始痛了。他想回去睡觉。但是他得去找Steve。但他又不能任这个小个子男人被打，被抢。他想让这个男人别再向他靠近了。

但是那个男人又往前走了一步，现在已经正式靠得离James太近了。James的掌心开始出汗。他不喜欢别人靠得离他太近，除了Steve和他的朋友们。这个男人当然不是Steve，而他显然也不是他的朋友。

那个男人突然出手打向James的头侧。

James完全没有意识到自己在做什么，但突然间他就用金属手抓住了那个男人伸过来的手臂，把它扭转了过来，迫使男人倒在了地上。他用膝盖顶着那男人的胸膛中央，男人因为呼吸不上而开始大口喘气，然后James用他的金属拳头，像打Steve一样朝他的脸上打去。

“上帝啊！”另一个壮汉惊呼起来，他朝James跑来，James觉得有些恐慌，他觉得自己被困住了。他在那男人碰到他之前就把他扫倒到了地上，也开始揍他。

但是当James低下头去看那两个男人的脸时，他们已经头破血流了，他的手上也沾上了血，他开始尖叫。这是他干的。他对他们这么做，他也对Steve这么做了，现在Steve可能已经不在巴西了，他现在可能已经死了，是James杀了他，就像他之前杀过的那么多人一样。他不知道自己在那两个男人的身体旁边坐了多久，尖叫了多久，但是有人在把他从地上拉起来。

“Barnes！”是Tony Stark的朋友Rhodey。他曾经和James聊过飞机引擎。Rhodey是空军里一个很重要的人，他知道怎么开飞机。他答应过有机会要教James开飞机。

“是我做的！”James尖叫道，“我杀了Steve！”

“你什么人也没杀。”Rhodey向他保证，但Rhodey不会知道的，因为他当时不在那里。James打Steve脸的时候，身边没有任何人。他也不知道自己为什么会知道，但他知道自己也朝Steve开枪了。

“James，Steve还活着。”Natasha突然来到了他身边，用自己的外套擦掉了他手上的血，“Steve在巴西。”

“我打伤了Steve，”James小声说，“我打伤了他，他的脸在流血。”

“跟我来，James，”Natasha拉起他的手，“跟我回大厦，我们去看Banner博士。”

“但是Steve—”

“Steve现在还在巴西，但我们会给他打电话的，好吗？我们会给Steve打电话，他马上就会回来的。”

James其他的事都不怎么记得了。他记得自己和Natasha和Rhodey一起上了一辆车，记得自己把头放在Natasha的大腿上，她摩挲着他的头发，给他唱一首关于和大象交朋友，抓金莺鸟羽毛的歌。他不记得他们是不是给Steve打了电话，不过他们肯定打了，因为当他醒来的时候，Steve已经在他身边，正坐在椅子上打瞌睡，他握着他的手。James从头部晕沉沉的感觉知道他们给他打了镇静剂。

他看了一眼闹钟，现在是下午四点。他错过了瑜伽，早餐，工作，午餐，锻炼和图书馆。他觉得有些尴尬。他做了个噩梦，把大家都吓到了。他盯着Steve的睡颜看了一分钟。Steve 的眉毛即使在睡梦中也皱得紧紧的，James伸出那只没被Steve握住的手，想帮他把那里的褶皱捋平。

Steve的睫毛颤了颤，有些困倦地笑了起来：“嗨，Buck，你感觉怎么样？”

James就只是盯着Steve。他不知怎么地，知道Buck就是Bucky，是梦里面Steve叫他的名字。他知道自己就是Bucky。但他不知道这是什么意思。Steve眨了眨眼睛。

“抱歉，”他迅速道了歉，坐得更直了点，但还是倾向James，“James，你感觉好点了吗？”

James耸了耸肩。他想告诉他，他很抱歉让他从巴西提早赶回来了。他想告诉他，他很抱歉打了他，还朝他开枪。他想哭。他所有的想说的话都卡在喉咙里了，所以他就只是低头看着盖在他身上的毯子。

Steve伸出一只手指挑着James的下巴，把他的头重新抬了起来。“不要觉得不好意思，”他温柔地说，“你想要谈谈吗？”

James又耸了耸肩。问题不是他想不想谈，问题是他觉得他谈不了。他总是会卡壳。“对不起。”他喃喃道，这是他唯一能挤出来的词。他用手碰了碰Steve的脸，那是他揍他的地方，然后一只手滑下去碰了碰Steve的腹部，他想他的子弹射在这里了。

Steve的脸皱了起来。“不，Bu—James，不，这没关系的。你想起来了吗？”

James还是只能耸耸肩，又重复了一遍：“对不起。”他的手还放在Steve的脸上，Steve晃了晃头，在James的掌心印下一个吻。James觉得自己瞪大了眼睛。他很早就想吻Steve了，但他不认为Steve印在他掌心的吻是他想要的吻。这没有他想象—他希望的，印在嘴唇上的吻那么令人满足。

但是说真的，他的话也许卡在嗓子里了，这又不是说他的其他东西也都卡壳了。James知道Steve对他的喜欢是电视电影里演的相爱的人之间的那种喜欢。Steve每天都和他一起吃早餐，星期天的时候会在公园里给他画画。Steve因为James需要他，就马上从巴西飞了回来。Steve 因为James睡在床上，所以就睡在了椅子上。Steve还亲吻他的掌心。

James看过电视和电影，所以他觉得自己知道应该怎么做。他抓着Steve的下巴把他拉了过来，自己也凑了上去。Steve瞪大了眼睛，就像James每次摩挲他脸颊时那样，那双眼睛在James把嘴唇覆上他的嘴唇之前闭了起来。是的，人们在亲吻时会闭上眼睛。James觉得这有点傻。他想在亲吻时看着Steve的脸。

不知道为什么，James知道Steve喜欢一开始缓慢温柔地亲吻。他挨着James的嘴唇叹了一口气。不知道为什么，James知道要轻轻地咬Steve的下嘴唇，他碰着Steve脸颊的手向上抓住了他的头发，Steve发出一声呻吟，让他知道自己做对了。

这让他感到很困惑。James怎么会知道这个呢？他以前从来没有吻过Steve。但这感觉像是他之前吻过他。他不断地想起同一双嘴唇，但是它主人的身体要更小一点，更瘦弱一点。这讲不通。Steve个子高又健壮。James不再去想了，这让他的头开始痛。他闭上眼睛，专注感受Steve在他唇边张开了嘴巴。

但是Steve突然从这个吻里抽了出去，小声跟他说：“James，等等，等等。”他的嘴唇红润鲜艳，他的眼睛都还没睁开，但是他分开了他们的嘴唇。James不明白。他知道——他就是知道——他没有做错；他知道Steve也希望他吻他。但是Steve拉开了他的嘴唇。在他们还来不及说更多之前，门打开了。

“哦，我打扰到你们了吗？”Tony Stark问道，James一下子把放在Steve头发上的手抽了回去，就好像它们烫到他了一样。Steve呼出一口气。“我们得和你谈谈，队长。”

“能等等吗？”Steve在和Tony Stark讲话，但是他的眼睛还是盯着James。

“不能。”Tony Stark说，Steve叹了口气，舔了一下嘴唇。James控制不住自己去看他的舌头。Steve整张脸都很红。他站了起来，但迟疑了一下，冲着Tony Stark做了个小小的手势。Tony Stark离开了。Steve把手放在James 的脸颊上。

“我马上就回来，好吗？然后我们再谈。”

James什么也没说。他不想谈。他不知道自己行不行。他不想Steve说他们以后不会再接吻了，他们以后不会一起吃早餐，一起在周五晚上看电影，一起在周六去博物馆，一起在周日去公园。

Steve出去的时候没有关门，James可以听到所有人的声音。

“他怎么样了？”Rhodey问道，“餐厅的特工说他有些糊涂，但还好，但是图书馆的特工说他感觉很不好。我本来应该让特工一整晚都守在他门口的。”

“我不应该离开的，”Steve自责道，James一点也不奇怪他会责怪自己，“我本来应该拒绝Coulson的。”

“你不能不过自己的日子，兄弟。”Sam说。

“为什么不？”Steve有些不高兴，“换作是他，他也会这么对我的。”

“听着，等会儿再把这个跟你的治疗师说，我保证她一定会对你这小小的想法很感兴趣的。”Tony Stark插话道，“但是Xavier已经准备好下楼看看他的大脑了——”

“你敢！”Natasha厉声道，“离他的脑袋远一点。”

“James醒来的两个星期以后，他的大脑就没有再显示出任何形式的损害了。”Bruce说，“他身上的血清治愈了他的大脑，我觉得这和Steve一样。语言问题我可以理解，但是他没有理由记不得自己是谁。他显示出的症状和阿尔兹海默病症的患者相似，但他的神经并不具备此类特质。我不得不往心理层面上设想。他的大脑在试图保护自己。”

“那又怎样？”Natasha说，“你们觉得这样就有理由入侵他的大脑了吗？”

知道Natasha在维护他，James稍稍放松了点。Natasha不会让任何人进入他的大脑的。这个想法让他又开始头痛。

“这更像是给Charles一个机会看看我们扫描不到的东西。他可以知道我们是不是遗漏了什么。”Bruce跟她说，“我们不是在说要拿走他设立起来的屏障。”

“但为什么不呢？”Tony Stark问，“难道Barnes不会希望我们这么做吗？他难道想要这么生活下去吗？”

“不是每个人都像你，Tony，”Rhodey说，他没有恶意，“你会想这么做，但这不意味着他也想这么做。”

“我就是说说，要是他恢复正常了， 他难道不会难过于我们原本有机会把他的大脑还给他，却没有这么做吗？”

“我得同意Natasha，”Sam说，“他的大脑进行自我保护是有原因的。我们都不知道要是把那堵墙拆了的话，这会对他有什么影响。”

“离他的脑袋远点，”Clint平静地说道，“我们被玩弄得还不够吗？”

“我赞同，”Thor说，“魔法没办法解决所有问题，有些事情，没有人为的掺和会更好。”

“这要由你来决定了，队长。”Tony Stark说，“你是唯一那个知道Barnes真正想要什么的人。”

Steve很长时间没有吭声。随着闹钟指针滴，滴，滴，滴声，James的心跳得越来越快。Steve觉得James需要被修好。Steve觉得James就像Tony Stark那些被压扁的车子，需要一只金属手臂来让他们恢复原样。Steve不想亲吻他，因为James不对劲。James的大脑受到了损害。他的双手攥成了拳头。他记起来他的拳头可以做什么，金属手臂发出的声音让他觉得恶心。

“这不由我决定，”Steve最后平静地说，“这不由我们任何一个人决定。我不是唯一一个知道他想要什么的人。James才是。这该由他来决定。他可以为自己做选择。虽然在他身上发生了这所有的事情——”Steve的声音有些颤抖，他停了一分钟，“他还是他。他风趣，迷人，关心在乎别人。虽然他不总是能找到对的词来表达，但他依旧那么犀利。他知道发生了什么。我们不能就这么坐在这里，做出一个关于他的决定，却不让他自己有话语权。他并不破碎。”

Steve的话音结束后，没有人讲话。James全身的每一个细胞都放松了下来。Steve懂。Steve并没有希望James是另一个样子。Steve爱他。虽然他并没有说出来，但是James知道。James觉得他一直都知道这个。Steve会陪着他一直到尽头。

James深深吸了一口气，掀开了毯子。他拉平了身上的衣服，理了理自己的头发。他不希望自己在给出决定的时候看起来像个野人。他完全知道自己将会怎么做。James拉开了门，走进了走廊。每个人都转过头看着他，James不知道他们是不是因为这么说他而感到内疚，或是因为他在偷听而觉得生气。

在那么多看着他的脸里，他的眼里就只有Steve。

 

 

END


End file.
